30 Minutes
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños Flory-sempai! Este esta dedicado a ti espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños y espero que te guste ;


Ammy: Hola! He vuelto a molestar… ((de nuevo)) este fic está dedicado a mi sempai… Flory! en su cumpleaños… hoy 15 de Octubre!

Kyo: Todos cumplen el 15 de Octubre ¬¬ hasta yo! ((Ya lo dijiste!))

Ammy: Es cierto… aparte de Kyo-nee-chan, Flory-sempai e Ivana-chan un amigo mio, Juan-sempai, también cumple hoy… ((siento como si ya hubiese tenido esta conversación Kyo: tonta, acabas de escribir lo mismo para Scheibe! Ammy: ah sip! )) bueeno, el punto es que este es un SonFic dedicado a Flory-sempaii! Que los cumplas muy feliz… creo que fue algo así como un trío un poco triste… final malo… pero bueno… espero que te guste…

**Disclaimer:**Las PPG no me pertenecen… son propiedad de su creador, las uso ((saben lo feo que se escucha eso?)) para hacer este intento de regalo de cumpleaños… en fin... ojala te guste Flory-Sama!

**Disclaimer****2:****La**canción del grupo t.A.t.U. tampoco me pertenece… les pertenece a ellas…(?) ..creo … si quieren ver el video, me base en él para sacar este intento de fic

Disfruten! ;D

**-…30 Minutes…-**

La campana estaba sonando, el bullicio de las chicas en el baño era ensordecedor, le había dicho a Miyako, su UNICA amiga, que no la esperara, que no se preocupara por ella, que no se demoraría, debía apurarse, quedaba poco tiempo…término de hacer lo que hacía, después de todo ya por fin era hora, de vengarse de su "Amiguita" pelirroja; guardo el objeto minuciosamente en su mochila, la dejo con cuidado y salió luego de echarse un vistazo en el espejo…

Todo ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban con las pelirrojas, primero había sido la pretensiosa de Himeko, esa niña rica era una traidora… luego de que su padre muriera, que hizo su "amiga", simplemente la dejo, porque la economía en su familia decayó, pero Himeko, su buena amiga, en vez de extenderle la mano simplemente la dejo, allí botada en la oscuridad…

Luego apareció Miyako, una chica dulce que había sabido valorarla, ella si era una amiga de verdad, y le dolía dejarla sola, pero al menos la dejaría sabiendo que Boomer cuidaría de ella, si ese chico también la quería de verdad…

Después se les unió a ellas dos esa tal Momoko… si una diabla vestida de ángel, una maldita perra aprovechada…

Empezó a recordar, como todo ese enredo había comenzado…

_Estaban ese par de pelirrojos en el carrusel, justo en la mitad, los niños reían y jugaban, todos estaban felices, menos ella…porque, todo debía salir de esa manera… su amiga Miyako si había podido estar con el muchacho que quería, pero no, su "Amiga" Momoko había preferido traicionarla, ella sabia los fuertes sentimientos que la pelinegra sentía por aquel pelirrojo de ojos rojos, pero no, a ella no le importo…_

_Continuaba con su labor de conectar cables, atados a unas barras de dinamita… un reloj, varios cables, los tenso con un par de ligas que tenían el elástico desgastado… Mientras tanto, por su mente se seguía cruzando la imagen de ese par, besándose "amándose"… rompiéndole su corazón…varios niños se acercaban a mirar también la escena…se empezaron a desnudar, sin importar la mirada de los infantes…_

_Maldita, esa era la única palabra para describirla… con razón muchas veces le había insistido en que debía ponerle atención a Butch, si ese pelinegro de ojos verdes, era lindo pero ella no lo quería, como tendría que hacer para hacer entender a ese chico que ella no le correspondía…Simplemente tenia ojos para el… Para Brick…_

_La active, conecte un par de cables mas, otra liga, cerré los ojos para intentar olvidarme de esa escena…_

Caminó con seguridad donde se encontraban el par de "amantes", dando su escenita… toda la gente huía, los niños corrían, pareciese que una tormenta avisara lo próximo a suceder…El tiempo se detuvo, la bomba estaba en su lugar, estaba todo tan desierto, solo los traidores, el viento y yo…

Una silueta corría hacia mí, no, no vengas, no lo hagas, por qué tiene que ser tan rápido, detente…Butch! detente!

-Kaoru!, hey me gustaría saber si quisieras hacer algo conmigo…- lo corte de repente mientras lo besaba, si iba a morir al menos moriría pensando que el que besaba era Brick…

-Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto Butch, pero tienes que entender, que yo no te llame…- susurre mientras lo abrazaba…

Una gran explosión, que probablemente se escucharía a kilómetros, todo había terminado, todo…

Al menos morí teniendo una escena de lo que me hubiese gustado vivir, me hubiese gustado ser esa a la que él le diera besos, le susurrara, la quisiera… no… la amara…

Es curioso, todo lo que puedes recordar en treinta minutos, todo se había ido demasiado rápido, Miyako, lamento mucho dejarte, espero que me comprendas, tu sabes lo impulsiva que soy…y Boomer, lamento dejarte sin hermanos…

TT^TT

Ammy: Sempai! Espero que te guste hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, saque un tiempito y lo hice para ti!

Kyo: Esperamos que te guste y una Vez más Feliz Cumpleaños! ;)

Ammy: lo hice un poco como triste porque algunos de tus fics últimamente han sido así, así que me deprimisi un poco para sacar este final triste… se que no es lo mejor para un cumpleaños, pero bueeeno… como dicen por ahí…

Kyo: lo que cuenta es el detalle~! Te cuidas Sempai!

**R**eviews?

Ammy Uchiha & Kyo Neko!


End file.
